Tonic Electronic Engineering
Tonic Electronic Engineering (Chinese: 通力電子工程) is a company based in Hong Kong, People's Republic of China since 1989. They also operate the manufacturing facilitates in Shenzhen, China, under their subsidiary, Smartonic Technologies (Chinese: 萬事通科技). History Tonic Electronic Engineering was established in 1989. They also operate the manufacturing facilitates in Shenzhen, China, under their subsidiary, Smartonic Technologies. They were certified comply the ISO 9001 in 1999 and ISO 9001:2000 in 2001. In 1998, the "Design Manual: Barrier Free Access 1997 (設計手冊：暢通無阻的通道 1997, BFA 1997)" standard by Buildings Department has established. They produce the "Automatic Floor Announcement Unit" and "Lift Intercom System" to comply the BFA 1997 standard. Almost both major elevator companies and third-party elevator maintenance companies in Hong Kong were choosing their components[冷門話題點解香港近年d lift掣全部一式一樣，毫無特色？] (Discussion conversation in hkitalk.net). Products Arrival gong Their arrival chime are usually can be placed in the floor indicator wiring box, for generating the up direction ring at once and down direction at twiceOTIS Traction Elevators-iTOWER at iSQUARE-Hong Kong赤柱美利樓OTIS升降機[NO 13 FLOOR 2 New Schindler MRL Service Traction Elevator @Star House, Tsim Sha Tsui]. Alarm buzzer They only produce one type of elevator alarm buzzer, as they easily identify by the orange box with the "LIFT ALARM" (Chinese: 升降機警報器) word etched on the front panel and sound only in certain tonesExpensive flight adventure to Hong Kong (part 1). It could be a replacement of the original alarm bell or installed for the new installations. Smartonic alarm buzzer.jpg|Tonic AC519-T5-DM elevator alarm buzzer which replaced from the original alarm bell. From the GEC Express Lift. LED and LCD floor indicators They provide different types of the floor indicators. 16-Segmented, LED dot-matrix and LCD floor indicators. Most of their LED dot-matrix floor indicators are higher density, to display Chinese characters. LaiShekHouse_Fujitec.jpg|Tonic DS223-5A-S3 2 digit 16-Segmented floor indicator on the Fujitec elevator. ThyssenKrupp HA indicator.jpg|Tonic DS223-5A-S3 2 digit 16-Segmented floor indicator on the ThyssenKrupp elevator. OTIS Custom HK Hall.jpg|Tonic DS323-2C-S3 3 digit 16-Segmented floor indicator on the Otis elevator. Schindler_STEP_EB111.jpg|Tonic DM032H-x-SD LED dot-matrix floor indicator on the Schindler elevator. Mitsubishi_US91_Round.jpg|Tonic DM024C-x-SD LED dot-matrix floor indicator on the Mitsubishi elevators. 2013_Mitsubishi_Hall_HKPH.jpg|Tonic DM144H-x-SD LED dot-matrix floor indicator on the Mitsubishi elevators. Generic_LCD_car_floor_indicator_HK.jpg|Tonic LDM057B-ST-SD LCD floor indicator on the Fujitec elevator. Generic_LCD_car_floor_indicator_HK_2.jpg|Tonic LDM057B-ST-SD LCD floor indicator on the Otis elevator. TK GenericIndicator Hall CentralLardprao.png|Tonic LDC057N-ST-SD LCD floor indicator on the ThyssenKrupp elevator. TK GenericIndicator Car CentralLardprao.png|Tonic LDC057N-ST-SD LCD floor indicator on the ThyssenKrupp elevator. TK GenericIndicator Large AmariPattaya.png|Tonic LDC084N-ST-SD LCD floor indicator on the ThyssenKrupp elevator. Intercom system Their intercom system can build-up with the three way communications connected between elevator car, lobby security counter/security room/shroff office and machine room/MRL control panel. Lift Access Control system The access control system can choose either password keypad or the smart card with the card readerThyssenKrupp Traction Elevator at Highgrade Building,Tsim Sha Tsui,Kowloon,Hong Kong. File:Tonic_CardReader.jpg|Tonic smart card with the card reader on the ThyssenKrupp elevator. Backup power supply for lift car Those usually installed on the car-top for lighting, intercom and ventilating in the elevator car. Automatic Floor Announcement Unit "Automatic Floor Announcement Unit", which also known as "自動樓層發聲器" in Chinese. A common type of the floor announcement for the accessible elevatorsFujitec Traction Elevator at Youth Square,Chai Wan,Hong KongOtis Traction Elevator at Harbour Plaza 8 Degress Hotel , To Kwan Wan , Kowloon , Hong KongThyssenKrupp M.R.L.(Machine-Room-Less) Traction Elevator Jordon Centre, Jordon, Kowloon, Hong KongSchindler Traction Elevator at Jockey Club Hall, Centennial Campus, Hong Kong University, Pok Fu Lam, Hong KongSchindler Traction elevator Elevator at Hong Kong International Trade & Exhibition Centre, Kowloon Bay, Kowloon, Hong KongOTIS Traction Elevator at Shan Chuen House, Shui Chuen O Estate, Sha Tin, N.T., Hong KongThyssenKrupp Traction Elevator at Lift Tower, Camellia House, So Uk Estate, Cheung Sha Wan, Kowloon, Hong Kong《井道守護者》(機構組) (The video confirmed that the Schindler will use the Automatic Floor Announcement Unit by the Tonic Electronic Engineering).[https://www.facebook.com/groups/1361735440590418/permalink/1746891422074816/ 日常我們聽到d電梯迷常話某公司品牌廣播其實是錯誤的觀念 應叫共用廣播 奧的斯、迅達、Thyssen、日立、其士是用'通力電子'為主的共用件 (Facebook Group: hkelev.com)]. Cantonese, Putunghua (or Mandarin) and English are supported by default. Schindler safety video.png|The Tonic "Automatic Floor Announcement Unit" (Chinese: 自動樓層發聲器) control cabinet installed in the shaft. Taken from the Work Safety video by Schindler. Sigma Muse Tonic AFAU.jpg|The Tonic "Automatic Floor Announcement Unit" (Chinese: 自動樓層發聲器) control cabinet installed in the shaft. From one of the Sigma Muse NV or Otis Gen2-Regen elevator. The upper part is the interface connected to the controller and the elevator car, and the lower part contains the files of the voice. on the footbridge in Hong Kong, China.]] Notable projects *Most of the Public Housing Estate blocks built by Hong Kong Housing Authority, Hong Kong, China (1999 to present, with multiple contractors) *Seaview Crescent, Tung Chung, Lantau Island, Hong Kong, China (2002, by Otis) *Two International Finance Centre, Central, Hong Kong, China (2003, by Otis) *Hong Kong Police Headquarters, Wan Chai, Hong Kong, China (2005, by ThyssenKrupp) Gallery Logo Tonic hk.png|The combination of the Tonic Electronic Engineering and Smartonic Technologies logos. Trivia *From the in Hong Kong, China, they always called the Tonic "Automatic Floor Announcement Unit" voiceover as the either "Otis Voice" or "Schindler Voice", when those components mainly installed in the both Otis and Schindler elevators in Hong Kong, ChinaOTIS Traction Elevator at Po Shun House, Po Heung Estate, Tai Po, N.T., Hong Kong. However, these terms were misleading as those can be installed on the elevators installed by other companies. See also *Dewhurst *Everbright (Hong Kong) *Vander Electronic Technology *China Electronics Service External links *Official website **English version of the official website (some of the pages may not translated in English) Category:Generic elevator component companies